1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to self-retaining bolt assemblies; and, more particularly, to self-retaining bolts for use in aircraft and other similar installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Self-retaining bolts are well known in the aircraft industry. Such bolts are mounted in one panel and adapted to be selectively coupled to and disengaged from a mating member mounted in an adjacent panel. Such prior art bolts include means thereon for retaining the bolt to the panel in which it is installed so that it can't fall out during vibration or the like even if it is not connected to its mating member and for allowing subsequent easy release therefrom. One type of prior art bolt is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,561,516 to Reddy. In Reddy, the detents used as the means to retain the bolt in the panel must be carefully machined and properly oriented in one direction for proper installation. Further, a number of carefully machined parts are required including a passageway which extends through the inside diameter of the bolt shank and such an assembly weakens the bolt at a critical area in the bolt where the load is carried.
There is thus a need for a self-retaining bolt having means for retaining the bolt to the panel in which it is installed without weakening the bolt while permitting easy release therefrom. Such means should be easy to manufacture and install, require relatively few working parts and not require orientation in a fixed direction for assembly.